PvP
Player vs Player is an important multiplayer aspect in MineZ that allows one player or group of players to fight and or neutralize an opposing player or group of players. PvP in MineZ is vastly different from vanilla Minecraft as MineZ's PvP mechanics are more fast-paced with the unavailability of many potions, the removal of certain enchantments and materials such as Diamond Armor. Healing in MineZ has been restricted to consumption of food or drinking of health potions and or using the healing mechanic that include special items such as bandages and shears. The existence of legendaries also substitute the variety of weaponry with the reduction of enchantments in-game. The UNKNOWN ? Trading Company's older members use the term fighting or combat on almost equal frequency as in their perspective, PvP specifically refers to the Premium style of warfare and the terms fighting or combat refers to Minecraft PvP in general.. Background & Rules PvP may take place under a specific set of rules or be unregulated. Examples of rules include the US10 Roleplay War, Company chivalry and or 1v1s. Organized PvP involving two or more opposing organizations that have agreed on set rules(or lack thereof) and set time and date is called a Clan War. Clan Wars fall under a Common Community Ethic, which govern its purposes and conduct, and protect the rights of combatants and non-combatants. Though there are no written rules, the Common Community Ethic is simple. * Do not hack or cheat. * Do not bring more than you have promised. * Do not interfere or get people to interfere in a fight that you have agreed to such as 1v1s. * Do not betray the team you are fighting for during the Clan War. Other than the first ethic, all chance fights or skirmishes disregard all of the ethics and people may freely outnumber, interfere or betray without having their reputation or honor strained since they only apply to people who have agreed to each other certain rules before the fighting has begun. PvP Styles and Techniques Note: Most of these strategies are in the UTC Manual of Arms in a more complete a polished version. Minecraft PvP is thought by many in and outside of the Minecraft community to be basic and easy. This is very false, however. Good PvPers will use a variety of techniques and tactics to get the upper hand in fights. While these strategies will help greatly, other things to keep in mind that may help your or hold you back are: click speed, FPS, and latency. Sword Fighting Strategies: Circle Strafing and Strafing Circle strafing, or strafing in general is moving around the your opponent in a way that makes it harder for them to hit you, giving you the upper hand. Most good PvPers in and outside of MineZ use this tactic in one way or another. Jitterclicking Jitterclicking is moving your mouse from side to side very quite fast while clicking. This allows you to get many hits on your opponent in a fast amount of time, and the side to side movement can make strafing harder for them. A video example can be found here. Block Hitting (No longer a game mechanic) This strategy, while 1.7 only is still very notable. Block hitting is a combination of the hitting and blocking, causing you to give and take less damage. Using this strategy alone is usually unsuccessful, due to it slowing you down and giving you less damage output. However, using it sparingly while hitting normally can be very helpful. This is because it "breaks up" the PvP fight by slowing you down, making your moving more unpredictable. Since the 1.9 update introduced Shields, Block hitting is by technicalities possible, However it is no longer viable for combat. Bow Fighting Strategies: Indirect Fire/Angling Fire Bow Spam Leading Shots Bow Boosting: Commonly done on open fronts, especially on the various Ice rivers, Is where a player boosts themself by shooting themselves with a Punch Bow in order to take advantage of its boost effect at the cost of ammunition. It is not advised to do in CQC(Close Quarters Combat) or in crowded areas as the direction of knockback is in an angle therefore it is unreliable.